The league of gentlemen
by ImagineThePerfectBoy
Summary: Axel un jeune homme rencontre un homme très mystérieux et ténébreux qui ne le laisse pas du tout indifférent


**_Coucou à tous :D Je suis nouvelle , c'est ma première fiction alors ne soyez pas trop méchant , hein :)_**

_ Axel était au lit depuis presque deux heures quand il comprit que le stresse et l'anxiété étaient trop fort pour qu'il puisse réussir à fermer les yeux ! En effet , demain il commencerait son nouveau job en tant que professeur de musique dans un collège bourgeois d'un quartier chic de Paris. Il prit alors l'initiative de se rhabiller pour aller boire un verre dans un bar populaire pas très loin de chez lui et il mit quelques affaires dans un sac histoire d'être sûr , effectivement le beau blond n'était jamais très certains de passer la nuit chez lui ! :)_

Axel se rendit dans son bar habituel "The league of gentlemen"! Un bar uniquement pour les hommes si vous voyez ce que je veux dire :D Le bar était pleins d'habituer. Il était tellement beau et attirant avec ses cheveux blond soleil et ses piercings à l'arcade et au nez , qu'il aurait pu choisir n'importe qui et finir la nuit chez cette personne mais non ce soir le beau blond avait envie d'autre chose , de nouveauté , de changement ! Il mit cinq bonne minutes pour enfin trouver une place au bar, à peine était il assis que les hommes s'enchaîna, il acceptait les verres qu'ils lui proposaient puis les rejetaient , mais chacun voulait tenter sa chance avec le bellâtre ! Après une heure et demi à accepter le verre de chaque homme qui lui en commander un , notre futur prof commençait à avoir vraiment trop bu lorsqu'il aperçu un être subliminale de l'autre côté du bar , un grand brun ténébreux très masculin musclé bien comme il faut sous son t-shirt noir moulant. Il avait l'air si mystérieux et si insensible au charme du musicien. Axel devait se décider à faire le premier pas envers ce bel inconnu si il ne voulait pas laisser passer l'occasion mais il n'avait pas l'habitude que cela s'avéra plus dur que prévu. En effet, il avait pas l'habitude que l'on vienne à lui et qu'il choisis. Quand il décida enfin d'aller tenter sa chance chez le beau brun, il voulu le saluer et entamer la conversation mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche , pour la première fois de sa vie Axel fut impressionné par un homme, non par son physique bien qu'il est vrai que sa corpulence faisait pratiquement le double de celle d'Axel mais par son attitude , sa posture et son air si mystérieux. Après avoir échangé quelques mots Maxime , le beau brun, pris la main du jeune homme et le conduit doucement vers la sortie. Ils traversèrent la rue pour rejoindre l'hôtel qui faisait le coin. Axel n'eu qu'à jeter un regard au réceptionniste pour qu'il lui envoie les clefs de sa chambre habituel. Ils empruntèrent l'ascenseur où Maxime s'assura qu'il y avait bien des caméras de surveillance pour empoigné son nouvel amant et le repoussa violemment sur l'un des quatre murs de la cabine et là , il se mit à l'embrassé sauvagement . Arrivé dans la chambre le ténébreux empoigna une nouvelle fois Axel et le poussa sur le grand lit derrière eux . Il passa d'abord sa main dans les cheveux blonds de celui qui l'excitait tellement , il descendit ensuite sa main sur son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il soit arriver dans le col de son cou où il déposa de long baisers puis il y laissa une trace de son passage en formant une délicate auréole de suçon dans son cou juste à côté de sa pomme d'Adam bien dessiner. Il descends ensuite lentement sa main et frôla son torse puis remonta sous son t-shirt pour redescendre légèrement jusqu'à son bas ventre où il arrêta sa main quelques secondes pour regarder son amant prendre du plaisir puis il continua son geste et passa sa main sous la ceinture de son pantalon puis il le lui enleva lentement ainsi que son boxer rose bonbon , il lui attrapa ensuite violemment les parties intimes. Pour finir il se pencha sur le corps de son amant complètement pris d'un frison de plaisir et qui se laissa même à pousser un léger gémissement , il lui suçota le lobe de son oreille et lui chuchota doucement : 《RETROUVE MOI !》avant de laisser un dernier baiser sur son front . Axel ne comprit pas très bien ce qui venait de se passer ... Une seule chose était sûr , il devait se reposer avant de commencer sa première journée en tant que professeur ! Il se tourna et s' endormi profondément seulement quelques secondes plus tard. Lorsque son portable qui lui servait également de réveil sonna trois heures plus tard le beau blond ne se souvenait plus de grand chose mis à part d'avoir complètement pris son pied ! Quand il se mis en route pour le collège, de nombreuses questions lui passa par la tête , un mélange de besoin de savoir qui est ce bellâtre ténébreux et en même temps il se posait des questions sur son nouveau travail et sur les élèves à qui il allait faire cours , il se demandait si ils accepteraient un jeune homme qui se considère lui même comme étant androgyne et si un jour il retrouverai son amant de la veille , en effet tout ce mélangeait dans sa tête ...

**_Voilà , j'espère que ça va vous plaire :) Et merci à Justu-Chan de m'avoir donné ton avis :D_**


End file.
